A Sword Through the Rose
by Jack Sparrow87
Summary: A group of ruthless cutthroats is wreaking havoc in the human world. When they do something more drastic, the YYH gang find themselves in a spiral of enigmas and battles that would be a miracle to win. Will they save their friends before it is too late?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: A group of ruthless cutthroats led by the mysterious Frost is wreaking havoc for the gang. When they do something more drastic, they send the gang into a spiral of enigmas and battles that would only be a miracle to win. With the lives of the others on the line, they have no choice but to got after Frost and his group of cold-blooded killers and save the retrieving of the stone for another day. Will they succeed? Will everything fall to ruin? Or, will they all die trying to save their friends from a gruesome death?

****

A Sword Through the Rose

Chapter I: News and Emergencies

"KURAMA!" 

The shouted warning came too late. The kitsune was thrown back into the stone wall of the room. He was not expecting the blow to come. It was as though his opponent was hoping that he would not think it possible for him to attack once he was down. The redhead slumped to the ground, a rather large gash forming on the side of his face. He just could not believe that he had not seen that coming. Frost was definitely an opponent to not underestimate. Shakily, he got to his feet and stared hard into the cool grey eyes.

"So, Fox, you think you can defeat me. Well, I have news for you." Frost was a mere blur as he lunged at Kurama. The fox demon leapt to the side and barely missed the blow aimed at his head. A slight breeze rushed passed him as he moved. He did not have time to react before Frost's hand shot out and seized his throat.

"You die now."

Those three words played in his mind for some time. 'You die now.' Why had he come here in the first place? He was not thinking straight. That blow to the head was worse than he thought. Kuwabara. The name meant something but he could not think of what. Did it have something to do with Shizuru? He just could not remember.

Suddenly, the hand left and he sank to the floor. He was not even aware that he had been let go. The remaining watchers just observed what was taking place. One demon was down and they were sure that the other would go down just as quickly.

**__**

Two weeks earlier. . .

Shizuru smacked her brother upside the head for his remark. He was too busy yelling at the shorter fire apparition to pay attention to what he was saying. Her hand connecting with his head brought him back to the present and he glared at her. She said nothing as they continued to walk. She was surprised that she never really got too agitated by him. After all, he was her younger brother and they usually drove their older siblings crazy. Granted, he did every now and then, but it was not a habit of his.

"Where's Kurama? He was supposed to be here over an hour ago. I didn't think that Mister Perfect would be late." Yusuke narrowly missed the well-aimed hand of Keiko as he walked beside her. He had nothing better things to do than to walk in complete circles and wait for the kitsune to show up. In truth, Kurama was late. He had promised to be there at two o'clock and it was almost three-thirty. He hated waiting. In the distance, Kurama was running towards them. He knew that were going to ask why he was late.

"He's coming, Urameshi." Yusuke turned around and saw him racing towards them. He stopped just a few yards away and caught his breath.

"Where have you been, Kurama? I never would have expected you to be late." Kurama shrugged off the comment as he thought of how to tell them what he had been told to tell them.

"I was busy talking to Koenma. He wanted me to tell you that some demons have escaped into the ningenkai." Yusuke just nodded. What else was new? Demons were always coming into the human world. They were normally the lower class demons. The weaker ones who thought that they could get away with everything.

"What else is new? What makes them so special anyway?" Kurama was just about to speak when Botan came up behind him.

"Koenma really needs to talk to you. It's an emergency." Botan sounded anxious and worried. The others just looked at her as if she had finally gone mad.

"I'll see you later, little brother." Shizuru started walking away from the group, Keiko along side her.

"What's going on, Botan? First Kurama and now you. Are you two sure you're all right?" Yusuke thought for sure that the Grim Reaper and the kitsune had lost their minds.

"It's about this demon named Frost. That's as much as Koenma told me. He said that it was imperative that you see him."

"Okay, calm down, Botan." The gang left.

~~~~~~~~~~

Frost stood looking over the city with a type of awe. It was not the first time he had managed to enter the ningenkai. However, the last time he had, it was during the time of war. Now, everything was more "modernized." He liked that. It was much more interesting. Yes, it truly was. He turned to the side and saw his comrade in arms scanning the same scenery. He smiled slightly as he recalled how hard it had been to get her to help him. He saw a woman walking alongside another who appeared to be in her late teens. His smile broadened. They must have some importance to this group that he had yet to encounter.

"See them, Khina." The demon nodded. "I think they would be useful, don't you." Again, she nodded. "And, maybe that little ice apparition. I know one of them has a soft spot for her." Calm, dark teal eyes stared at him but the demon did not speak. He sighed inwardly. "Keep an eye on them, Khina. I want to know all about them. We have a week before we move out." The lithe demon nodded once more and leapt off the side of the building. She landed gracefully on her feet before following the two women.

__

'It's a good thing that you look more human than the rest of us. You blend right in, Khina.' Frost watched until all three of them disappeared from view before heading out. He had much to plan prior to sending out his small band of killers.


	2. KanaKhina

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: See chapter one.

Chapter II: Kana/Khina

Koenma looked at the gang. They just stared blankly at him. He sighed and flipped to the picture on the screen. It showed a picture of a tall demon with silver-blue hair and silver eyes. He took out the file that had been placed on his desk and began reading from it.

"Guys, this is Frost. He is a cunning, manipulative demon and tends to use others to do his work for him. We know that he has the help of another demon but who she is, we have no clue. There's nothing on her at all." The gang was looking at him now. 

"So, what are we supposed to do besides stop him from taking over the world?" Yusuke leaned against the wall. At least he would have something to keep him busy for a while.

"He doesn't to take over the world, Yusuke. He is after something else and I think everyone here should be extremely careful."

"Well, what the hell is he after?"

"I'm getting to that, Yusuke. It seems that one of the demons helping him out is doing so for various reasons. She is after something herself and knows exactly where to find it. We have to stop her from getting it. It may not seem like much but it is. It's a stone but. . ."

"You want us to get a damn stone. Listen, Pacifier Breath, I am not going out to do this. It's lame."

"Shut up, Yusuke. It's a stone, yes, but not an ordinary one. It appears that it can open portals from the Makai to the human world. We don't want demons constantly flooding into that world. We have a problem with that already."

"So, where is it?" Yusuke looked like he was ready to pound the toddler and was restraining himself from doing so amazingly well.

"We don't know. Like I said, this demon Frost is working with knows. What she is after, we have absolutely no idea, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

~~~~~~~~~~

Frost looked at his band of henchmen. They were ruthless, bloodthirsty demons. The only one absent was Khina but she had other business to attend to. One demon, a black one with dark ruby eyes stood up and faced Frost directly. He blinked twice before beginning to speak.

"What are we doing here, sitting around? You already sent that witch out, now let us have a go at these weaklings." Frost's silver eyes darkened to ebony. It was not a wise thing to piss of the demon. The other demon found himself thrown into a nearby wall. He fell to his knees and bowed. "I'm sorry, Frost. I will not say anything more." Frost nodded and glanced at the others. They remained silent.

"I am gathering information. She should return any time now. Until then, if you have any farther complaints...." The other demons shook their heads vigorously. "Good. We will wait until she returns."

~~~~~~~~~~

Khina had moved ahead of Keiko and Shizuru and stopped, pretending to be lost. Looking human had its advantages but, if you were not careful, you would be caught by others. She saw them walking in her direction and glanced down at a map she had taken from someone else and then at the signs. She could read them, of course, but playing dumb for the moment was not at all bad. Their footsteps were coming closer and, with exact precision, she walked backward and managed to but into one of them. Now, her play began.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't see you coming." Keiko stood up and shrugged it off. Shizuru only pulled out her cigarette.

"It's no problem. Are you lost?" Khina nodded.

"I just moved here and I got lost trying to read this map." Thankfully, the map she grabbed was the correct one. Keiko took it and looked it over. There was a place circled on it and she glanced at the signs.

"You have to go a couple of blocks that way," she said, pointing east. Khina smiled and started walking. Keiko grabbed her arm and she stopped. "You shouldn't go that way by yourself. It's dangerous. Why don't you wait with us and one of our friends can take you there." Khina nodded and followed the others.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kana."

"I'm Keiko and this is Shizuru."

"Nice to meet you." Shizuru fished around for her lighter before lighting her cigarette. "Yeah, you have to be careful in that part of town. It's no place for a lady." Khina only smiled but said nothing.

"I appreciate you for telling me that." Khina replied as they stopped by the park and sat down. The boys showed up soon afterward and looked at the newcomer. Kurama offered to take her home and the others soon filed out and went home. Khina said her thanks as Kurama left. She went in a different direction as soon as he had gone a good length and reported back to Frost. She was now in.

~~~~~~~~~~

Frost heard the door open and saw Khina step inside. She raised an eyebrow, demanding to know why he was looking at her. He shook his head and she sat down near the window so that she was away from the rest of the group. The dumb black demon stood up and moved toward her but Frost stopped him with his glare.

"How did it go, Khina?" The demon only glanced at him before looking outside again.

"It went fine. I'm in. Happy?" Frost could ask for nothing more. He turned the group of anxious demons and signaled for them to leave. Without needing to be told twice, the group of five or so demons walked out and quickly went in search of victims. Frost moved over to Khina and put his arms around her shoulders so that her head was resting against his chest. She sighed but said and did nothing.

"Not too much longer, Khina. I have something else I need for you to do but it can wait for a few more days." She nodded. Frost wanted her but she would not let him have her. He let her go and left. She glanced at the door as it shut softly behind him.

________________________________________________________________________________

Yay, I finally finished the chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Please keep on doing so.


End file.
